Small Bump
by omgmockingjay
Summary: Surely it couldn't have happened, right? I mean, they were both so careful in the bedroom. It must just be a mistake...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So I decided to try my hand at a Chrashley fic because honestly who doesn't ship them? Haha. Anyways, enjoy!**

Something was wrong. Ashley could sense it.

It's not like she hadn't been late before, but this time was different. What about the sudden lack of appetite, or the waves of nausea she felt every morning? The questions just kept coming, relentlessly.

Her eyebrows knitted together and she drummed her fingers on the desk in frustration. They had been so _careful_ in the bedroom. She always forced him to use protection for fear of anything happening. Except now it had. Ashley sighed and rose from her chair. _Time to go out and get some supplies._

x

Ashley returned from the store with a little box of destiny in her bag. She emptied the contents of the box and followed all the directions it gave her. It told her to wait a few minutes after taking the test. She sat on the edge of the bath and tapped her foot impatiently, a nervous tic she had developed at a younger age.

Soon it was time. She picked up the little stick tentatively, as if it were made of glass, and almost dropped dead in shock as she read the result. _It must be a mistake!_ She rubbed her bleary eyes and checked again. There had been no mistake. The reading was correct.

 _Positive._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you to both of my followers and favouriters (is that even a word? Lmao), I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Here's the second chapter!**

"Ash? Are you home?"

Ashley got up from her rather uncomfortable position on the floor. Her head felt heavy, too heavy for her body even. She stamped her feet a few times to get back the feeling in them and hobbled out into the hallway to greet her boyfriend. "Hey, Chris," she whispered, her mouth turning dry.

Chris scrutinised Ashley's troubled face. "What's wrong? Are you ill?" He failed to notice Ashley's trembling hands, as she had managed to hide them behind her back before he could see.

"Uh...well I - you know when we...did it together a few weeks back?" Ashley stuttered, feeling nervous under Chris' steely gaze. He looked confused for a moment and nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well - um...I..." Ashley began to panic. _How am I going to do this?_

Chris began to notice how out of character Ashley was behaving. She was normally so forthright, yet here she was beating about the bush like he had never seen her do before. A pinkish tint appeared on her cheeks and she took a deep breath.

"I don't know how this happened but - oh for God's sake, Chris, I'm pregnant!" She blurted out, putting her hands up to her face. She began to cry and threw her arms around Chris' neck aggressively.

Chris was stunned. She was right. How could this have happened? It seemed to him that thousands of questions were running through his mind every second. How were they going to raise a child? How will Ashley cope with pregnancy? He decided to ignore the questions. Screw it. They would be great parents.

He then realised that he was standing completely still and had not returned Ashley's embrace. He kissed the top of her head and enveloped her in a tender hug. "Hey, don't cry, Ash. We'll be great parents. We are going to have this baby and we will love it no matter what happens. We'll give it everything we can and our kid will be the happiest kid in the world." His eyes began to water and his voice became thick with tears. "I love you so much, Ash. No matter what."

Ashley wiped her eyes. "Oh, Chris. I love you too. But I'm just really scared!" She sniffed and rubbed her eyes again. "What's it going to be like?" Chris felt Ashley shudder in his grasp.

"I don't know, but you'll be fine. We'll be fine. It's going to be great, Ash." Chris ran his fingers through Ashley's hair and kissed her again, first on the nose, then on the lips. "Come on. How about we watch a movie to take our minds of off things?" He saw Ashley's eyes light up at the suggestion. "What movie do you want to watch?"

Ashley shook her head. "I don't know. How about a rom-com?"

Chris smiled, happy to see the light return into his girlfriend's eyes. "Sure."

 **This chapter kind of sucked lol, hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
